I love you Idiot
by CIDians
Summary: Just a OS on dareya ... Please read it


**I LOVE YOU IDIOT**

* * *

"Yaaar purvi tu nahe samjhe gi " ... said Shreya

"Uffo shreya bata tou sahi ke tujhe konsi baat pareshan ker rahi hai " ... said Purvi

"Yehi ke daya sir bhi mujhe like kerte hain ya nahe " ... said Shreya slowly

"Like ... ? oh come on shreya i think he loves you " ... said Purvi

"But he never shows na ... or mujhe na kisi taraha malum kerna hai " ... said Shreya

"Hmmm mere pass ese na kuch articles parhen hain jo mai free time mai parhti hu tujhe abhi send kerti hu " ... said Purvi

"Kiaaaa ... kese articles " ...asked Shreya

"Ik tou har baat pe investigation kerny lagjati hai just relax na " ... said Purvi

"Magar kuch tou bata " ... said Shreya

"Saber jaker phle apni desk par bheth or apni id login ker i`ll send you " ... said Purvi

 **Shreya saw Purvi with a confused expression and reached her desk ... She immediately log on her id ... with in a minute Purvi sends her a message Shreya ... She opens the link and read "10 ways to know if he is in love with you " ... She looked at Purvi and smile lightly just Daya comes there ... Shreya immediately turned her Lcd off**

"Good morning sir " .. said Shreya

"Ummm shreya its afternoon " ... Daya

"Aammm haaan tou wohe good afternoon " ... said Shreya awkwardly

"Kher vo file complete hogayi " ...asked Daya

"Han sir vo maine abhijeet sir ko dedi thi vo mang rhy the " ... said Shreya

"Acha thek hai " ... said Daya

 **He left from there Shreya took a sigh and opens the link**

 **1- He like to spend most of his time with you**

"Hmmm esa tou bhot baar hua " ... thought Shreya

 **Flash back ...**

 **They just completed their case and acp sir let them off for the day ... Shreya was in her room she was painting when her door bell rings ... She immediately wash her hands and run downstairs she opens the door and saw Daya there ...**

"Are daya sir ap aye na ander " ... said Shreya

"Maine tumhe disturb tou nahe kia " ...asked Daya

"Nahe sir esi koe baat nahe hai wese is time ap " ... said Shreya

"Han farigh tha tou socha ke tumhara sath thora sa time spend kerlun " ... said Daya

"Omg he likes to spend time with me " ... thought Shreya

"Yeh tou apny bhot achaa kera sir " ... said Shreya

"Tum painting ker rahi thi kia " ... said Daya

"Ap ko kese pata " ... said Shreya in a amazed voice

 **Daya smile and touch her cheek she shiver**

"Issey tumhare face pe paint laga hai " ... said Daya

"Oh (while rubbing her cheek) han vo bore hori thi islye " ... said Shreya

"If you don`t mind tou kia mai bhi tumhari help kersakta hu " ... said Daya

"Yeh bhi koe puchne wali baat hai kia chalye uper hai painting " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya and Daya comes to Shreya`s room and they both starts painting while she was on cloud nine to see him closer to herself**

 **Present**

 **2-)He will shoot you a good morning and good night text**

"Hayee daya sir tou roz mujhe good morning or good night ke text kerte hain or kal tou daya sir ke text ne pura din hi badal dya " ... thought Shreya

 **Flashback**

 **Shreya wakes up at 6am sharp feeling a sharp headache ... She gets up hardly and goes to washroom she turns on the geezer but it was not responding ... She angrily goes to kitchen and started to heat water for bath**

"Kiaaa yaar lagra hai aj ka din bhot bura janay wala " ... said Shreya

 **After some time she takes bath and change ... She made breakfast and was about to eat when she accidentally dropped her breakfast**

"Whaaaat ab kia nashta bhi nahe kerungi ... maine nahe jana bureau mumaa" ... cried Shreya

 **She sits on her bed irritatedly just then her phone beeped she picks her phone and her face glowed like a 1000 wolt bulb**

 **"Good Morning Shreya have a nice day see you at bureau " ... messaged Daya**

 **She smile and immediately left for bureau happily his message just changed her mood**

 **Present**

 **3- He will attempt to protect you**

"Everytime ' ... thought Shreya

 **Flash back**

 **Dareya was out in a bar for investigation ... As they enter the bar Shreya started to feel uncomfortable because of the e .** **environment** **.. Daya observe this and holds her hand**

"Relax Shreya i am here " ... said Daya

 **Shreya smile on watching him concern of her**

 **After some some goons kidnapped Shreya and kept her as hostage ... some goons tried to touch her**

"Don`t touch me ... ik baar mere hath khol phir batati hu tujhe " ... shout Shreya

 **The goons just laugh and one of them comes closer to her and touch her cheeks and neck he was about to kiss her but some one kick him Shreya finally smile on seeing Daya her he beats the goons and untie her ... She hugs him he hugs her back to protect her**

"Shreya relax ... i am here always to protect you " ... said Daya

"Mujhe malum apke hotay hue mujhe kuch nahe hosakta " ... said Shreya

 **They both have a eyelock**

 **Present**

 **4- He will remember every important detail about you**

 **Shreya just smiled and drove to flash back again**

 **Flash back**

 **The whole cid team were on an off so they decided to play the guessing game ... Dareya was in one team ...**

"Ok so daya mai tumse shreya ke barey mai kuch sawalat kerungi tumhe fatafat jawab dena parega " ... said Tarika

"Ok i am ready " ... said Daya

 **Shreya holds her breathe**

"Birthday " ...said Tarika

"29 Feb " ... said Daya

"Color " ... said Tarika

"Dark blue and purple " ... said Daya

"Food " ... said Tarika

"Italian and indian " ... said Daya

"Fav movie " ... said Tarika

"Twilight " ... said Daya

"Bollywood crush " ... said Tarika

"Sidharth malhothra ' ... said Daya

 **All clap while Shreya blushed**

 **Present**

 **5-He supports you**

 **Shreya looks at Daya who was busy in work**

 **Flashback**

 **There was a case in which Shreya was unable to save the girl who was the main key of case and every one was angry at her**

"Wah acp wah tumhari is bahadur officer ne itni ahem gawa ko jany dia " ... said Dcp

"Sir maine bhot kosish ki lekin vo gunday usey le gaye " ... said Shreya in a guilt tone

"Kosish nahe miss shreya in cid we want 100 percent " .. shout Dcp

 **Shreya down her head ... tears fall from her eyes**

"Sir shreya ne kuch jan bhuj ke nahe kia " ... said Daya

"Daya tum tou ho hi shreya ke chamchay " ... said Dcp

"Sir ismay chamchay wali koe baat nahe hai shreya ki chotien bata rahin hain ke usne kosish ki hai " ... said Daya angrilly

"Enough is enough Shreya you are suspended for a week give me your batch and gun " ... said Dcp

 **Shreya and Daya gets shocked ...Shreya quietly forward her batch and gun and left from there Daya runs behind her and stopped her**

"Daya sir leave me " ... said Shreya

"No shreya listen to me mujhe achi taraha se pata hai ke isme tumhari koe ghalti nahe hai " ... said Daya

"Sirf apke kehny se kuch nahe hota maine cid ka rule toda hai ghalti hai meri " ... said Shreya

"Shreya i don`t care about any rules mujhe bus yeh malum hai ke tum esi ghalti jan bhuj ke nahe kersakti or agar puri dunia bhi tumhare khilaf hojaye na mai tumhe humesha support kerunga " ... said Daya

 **Present**

 **6-He is jealous of your male friends**

 **Shreya looks at Vineet and then Daya and controlled her laugh**

 **Flash back**

 **It was Vineet`s first day after his one year long mission and it was a party ... All members were having chit chat ... Then Vineet enter the hall all greets him .. Just then Shreya saw Vineet and hugs him he also hugs her ... all gets confused**

"Oh my god darling tu yahan " ... said Shreya happily

"Darling " ... said All team

"Han yeh mera darling tou hai ku vinu " ... said Shreya

"Na baba maaf ker tujhse haww girl ko kon darling bunaega " ... said Vineet

"Vinuuuu " ... said Shreya

 **They both hugs each other again ...Daya felt hurt and angry and left from there Shreya was shocked to saw him going**

"Vinu ik minute " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya runs behind Daya and stopped him**

"Kia hua apko " ... said Shreya

"Kch nahe tum jao apny piyare se vinu ke pass " ... said Daya

"Jee nahe mai yahan apny piyare se daya sir pass rahungi " ... said Shreya smilling

 **Daya tried to hide his smile but failed**

"Or us pagal ke pass na sirf divya hi jasakti hai " ... said Shreya

"Divya " ...asked Daya

"Han uski girl friend meri bhabhi " ... said Shreya

"OH" ... said Daya

 **Present**

 **Shreya had a little giggle and she moved to article**

 **7-He feels your pain**

 **Flash back**

 **It was the time when Shreya`s father was admitted to the hospital and Daya was with her ... She was crying when Daya comes to her and pressed her shoulder**

"Shreya ro mat uncle ko kuch nahe hoga " ... said Daya

"Yeh sab meri waja se hua hai mai agar zid na kerti tou yeh nahe hota " ... said Shreya sobbingly

"Dekho shreya mai samjh sakta hoon k tum kis kaifiyat se guzar rahi ho but trust isme tumhari koe ghalti nahe hai " ... said Daya

"Daya sir agar papa ko kuch " ... said Shreya

"Nahe shreya uncle ko kuch nahe hoga vo bilkul thek hojaegen " ... said Daya

"Ap ku ro rahy hain " ... said Shreya

"Ku ke tum ro rahi ho " ... said Daya

 **Shreya just break down and Daya hugs her to console her... he pats her head and wipes his tears**

 **Present**

 **8- He listens to you**

 **Shreya took a sign**

 **Flash back**

 **Shreya was sitting on her chair lostly when Daya comes to her**

"Kia hua shreya sab thek hai na " ... said Daya

"Han han sir sb thek hai " ... said Shreya

"Tum apne dil ki bat mujhse ker sakti ho " ... said Daya

"Daya sir mai na bhot tension mai hu " ... said Shreya

"Han kaho mai sun raha hu " ... said Daya

"Meri na kuch college ki friends apas mai larayi hogaye hai tou jab maine unhe samjhana chaha tou vo mjhe hi ghalat samjh bheti " ... said Shreya

"Shreya doston mai esa hota rehta hai " ... said Daya

"Han magar apko malum hai unho ne mjhe kal raat sab se samny zaleel kerdia" ... said Shreya

"Hain vo kesy " ... said Daya

"Unho ne kaha ke mai dosti ke laiq hi nahe hu " ... said Shreya sadly

"Ik number ki pagal hain vo jnho ne esa kaha " ... said Daya

"Mai kabse soch rahi ke kisse yeh bat share kerun takey dil ka bhoj halka hojae " ... said Shreya

"Aynda se bagher kuch sochy samjhe mjhse bat kerlena mai hu na sunne k lye " ... said Daya

 **They both smile at each other**

 **Present Day**

 **Purvi saw Shreya they both smile at each other**

 **9-He can`t stay mad at you**

 **Flash back**

 **They were in bureau and Shreya was avoiding Daya because this morning he shouted at her ...Daya saw Shreya and comes to her**

"Naraz ho " ...asked Daya

 **Shreya didn`t reply**

"Sorry na baba maine tumpe sara ghusa utar dia " ... said Daya

"Ap humesha kisi or ka ghusa mjhpe utar te ho " ... said Shreya

"Sorry shreya tum pata hai na ke tmpe zyada der ghusa nahe ker sakta nahe tumse naraz reh sakta hoon " ... said Daya in a resquesting tone

 **Shreya saw him and Smile**

 **Present**

 **10-When he sees you, his whole face lights up**

 **Now Shreya don`t need to go in flash back ... She saw Daya who was working with a dull face ... She gets a idea and picks up the file and goes to him**

"Ahem daya sir yeh file check kijye na " ... said Shreya

 **Daya looks at her she smiles cheerfully Daya also smile back freshness comes back to his face and he starts checking the file with new energy**

"Omgggg its mean daya sir also love me ... bus jaldi se keh do na sir " ... thought Shreya

 **After some time ... Shreya was about to leave from the bureau but some one pushed her and place to wall she was to scream but he covered her mouth she gets shocked to see the person they were close to each other ... She could feel his breath**

"Shshhh " ... said the Person

"Daya sir ap " .. said Shreya

"Tumse ik baat kerni thi " ... said Daya

 **He tackled her hair behind her ear she closed her eyes**

"Kesi bat " ...asked Shreya

"Tumhe kia koe article ki zarurat hai yeh pata lagany k lye mai tumse pyaar kerta hoon " ... said Daya

 **Shreya gets shocked and open her eyes**

"Kiaaaa " ... said Shreya

"Bolo na " ... said Daya

"Vo ... vo mai vo mujhe ghar jana hai " ... said Shreya

 **She pushed him lightly and was about to run but he pulled her and she dashed on his chest he wrapped his arms around her she shivers on his touch**

"Dayaa sir yeh ap (cut by Daya)

"I love you idiot " ... said Daya

 **Shreya gets shocked tears form in her eyes**

"Kia kaha apny " ... said Shreya

"Maine kaha i love you idiot " ... said Daya

"Omgggg i love you tooo " ... said Shreya happily

 **Shreya hugged him tightly he also hugged her back**

"Magar apko article ka kesy pata chala " ... asked Shreya

"Ap article mai itni khoyi hui thi ke mai jab aya tou apko hosh hi nahe tha or maine article dekh lya " ... said Daya

 **Shreya blushed ... Daya kissed her on forehead ... they both left bureau in Daya`s car discussing about their future ...**

* * *

 **On the request of my best friend Zebby .. Hope you`ll like it ...**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **yours,**

 **CIDians**


End file.
